


He Kissed Me

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: A poem.





	He Kissed Me

"Illya," I said. As I slightly turned my head.

And he kissed me.

He kissed me.

It was a hotel room as any we had stayed in before.

He pushed me down onto the floor.

Put a chair in front of the door. 

"Just in case," he said.

I watched wordlessly as he left all his clothes on the bed.

"Ilya?" I asked. Still not knowing what to say.

He smiled as he started work on my clothes. "I have been waiting for the right time for this. Today is the day," he confirmed.

I let him do as he wished. 

Each kiss, each touch, took me somewhere I had never been before. 

I wanted more.

So much more.

And I got what I desired. 

He took me so much higher than any lover in my past, and we both wanted it to last.

When it was over, oh, I'll never forget the look down at me he cast. So full of love and content.

My heart was rent. I would climb mountains, build bridges, run any distance to see that look again.

He helped me up and we sat on the bed. The hot Egyptian wind blew through the open window. The never ending hills of sand and pyramids in the distance captivated me for a moment.

"I love you, Napoleon," he said. Taking my hand up from the bed.

I heard a shot.

Gasping as the blood leaked out of his head, tears came to my eyes knowing he was dead.

"Illya!" I said.


End file.
